gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Sanjit Brattle-Chance
Alternate article This is the information that was on the other article that is now deleted: Sanjit (Wisdom) Brattle-Chance is a teenage boy from Thailand living in the FAYZ. He is in a romantic relatonship with Lana Arwen Lazar, and lives with his siblings Virtue, Peace, Bowie, and Pixie. Lies Sanjit's first appearance was in Lies. He and his siblings (not blood siblings) are surviving well on the Island without their famous parents. Caine Soren, Diana Ladris, Bug, and Penny land on the island. Sanjit and Virtue greet them, pretending to be members of the "San Francisco de Sales Island Leper Colony." However, Diana sees past their disguise. They give the Coates kids food with a sort of sleeping drug in it in order to escape. Sanjit pilots the helicopter holding his siblings, and they crash into the mainland. Plague Sanjit and the Brattle-Chances are living in Perdido Beach. He starts flirting with Lana and won't leave her alone. Because of his crush on Lana Arwen Lazar, he volunteers to help out at the hospital. When Lana passes out from exhaustion at the hospital, he carries her to the beach where he falls asleep next to her. Lana kisses him after waking up at the beach and going for a swim. After he kisses her back, she admits that the kiss was not as bad she had expected it to be. By the end of the book, he and Lana are dating. Lana, Patrick, and all the Brattle-Chances live at Clifftop together not wanting to be disturbed. Sanjit also uses the line "do you know what my name means? It means invincible in Sanskrit....... I can't be vinced." It becomes Lana and his's inside joke. Fear In Fear, after Lana has taken over Perdido Beach with Quinn Gaither, Sanjit travels to Lake Tramonto bearing a warning from Lana about the stain. He, with other kids, run into a group of coyotes that distracts Sanjit and the coyotes kills some of the children. He is kept at the lake under Sam's orders. His brother also found Taylor, and he brought Lana to Taylor, so she can fix her. Light In the beginning of the book Sanjit takes Lana's cigarettes away from her, beliving that she is not able to heal diseases. He hides them and gives her half a cigarette at a time, telling her to cut down on smoking. When Taylor comes "back to life" she finds Lanas cigarettes and hands them to her, upsetting Sanjit. When the book is coming close to an end, Lana promisses to Sanjit that she will stop smoking. Sanjit makes it out of the FAYZ with all of his siblings alive. His parents collaborate with Astrid to make a movie about the true events that occurred in the past year. They moved into their house in Malibu. It is unknown if Sanjit remains with Lana after the barrier comes down. Relationships Lana Arwen Lazar- Lana and Sanjit were romantically involved, beginning in Plague. He was often shown to reason with her and tried to help her cut down on smoking. Sanjit was quite close to Lana, being the only one who allowed around her during certain times. Virtue- Virtue is Sanjit's adopted brother from Africa. The two had a close relationship and were good friends.